Love Blooms on the Battlefield
by angel prototype
Summary: AU. It's Shiznat in Azeroth! Natsuki, a night elf hunter. Shizuru, a blood elf warlock. One unlikely meeting.
1. Chapter 1

**since im equally addicted to both WoW and anime, why not get the best of both worlds? ive been thinking about this crossover for a while now. i hope it goes well and i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"The Horde have over taken the Mills. We must get them back at all costs. I want you to split up; Mai and Mikoto with a frontal assault while Natsuki comes in from the side. Understand?"

At the mention of her name the blue haired elf's ears twitched. She gave an irritated glance to their self proclaimed leader and growled.

"Since when is Tate giving the orders?"

"Since no one else is left, Natsuki." Mai stated softly, her hand resting atop Mikoto's head, gently scratching the druid cat behind her ears.

"Tch, while he may be your shan'do, he is nothing to me. Come, Duran. We will take the Mills our own way."

"Natsuki, wait!"

The only response was a wave of her hand as she left the barracks.

* * *

An arrow shot through the deafening silence, lodging itself in the wooden flag pole the Horde currently occupied. The young blood elf gasped, head spinning to come face to face with another arrow, this one pointed directly at her head.

"Don't move." The elf ground out.

The woman smirked, brushing a lock of wheat coloured hair from her face. "And if I do, dear hunter? What are your plans? Do you intend to strike an unarmed foe?"

The night elf made a disapproving grunt, her bow lowering just slightly. "Leave these Mills and perhaps I'll spare you." The wolf at her side snorted, as if agreeing with his mistress.

"Ara, how kind. I didn't know the Alliance had such…gentleman. However, I can not do as you ask. Forgive me." The woman pulled a small gem from beneath her robes, throwing it high into the air. "Elerynn! Come!" Both women were momentarily blinded by a bright flash of purple. The light slowly dissipated, revealing a winged demon, her skin the colour of blood. A whip cracking resounded in the air followed by a low laugh.

"Let's get this party started…"

The young night elf's eyes widened at the sudden display and she again readied her bow and arrow.

"Tch, I should have known the Blood Elves never play fair."

"Oh I think we're even now, don't you? Why, you and your little pup against me wasn't fair at all now was it?" Red eyes narrowed. "Elerynn, take care of that dog."

The succubus grinned, tossing her whip over her shoulder. "As you wish." She charged at the wolf.

"Duran!" The hunter looked to her charge who bared his teeth in response. "Go! Keep her occupied!"

The wolf leapt just as the demon was within distance, the two clashing against the other.

"That leaves just you and me, warlock."

"So it does, hunter…or…does it?" She smirked.

Natsuki growled. "I've had enough of this." As she readied her bow for another attack, there was a light whisper of the wind behind her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, hunter."

"Who—Nnnah!" The bow and arrow clattered to the dirt, their wielder dropping to all fours. Her eyes widened in fear at the sudden numbing of her limbs, her breath coming in ragged pants. "I…I can't…"

"Move? Yes, I'm well aware. Seems Reito's new poison works like a charm."

From behind the downed Ally a slim redhead stood inspecting her dagger, the tip dripping a sickening green liquid.

"Nao, how nice of you to join us."

The redhead shrugged and sheathed the blade. "Yea sorry 'bout that. Not my fault you guys started the party early."

"Mm."

"Damn you…rogue…"

Nao turned to the girl, kneeling before her. "Does it hurt, hunter? Do tell, my master would love to hear how his new serum works." She stood and gave the downed elf a rough kick, causing the woman to roll, then land on her stomach. Then, as if to hold her in place, Nao raised her right foot, and jammed her heal into the center of the elf's back. Natsuki cried out in pain as she tried to reach around with one hand to move the thief's foot away.

The night elf spat, grinding her teeth. "D-Duran! Come!"

Silence.

"Duran?"

"Hm? Oh, is that your pet? He seems to be a little preoccupied at the moment." Nao laughed and stood, lifting the hunter's chin so their eyes met. "Shizuru's bitch seems to be having a ball with him."

"Nao…"

She sighed. "Fine, Shizuru's _dominatrix_?"

Shizuru rolled her eyes.

"Anyhoo, he won't be coming to save your pale ass any time soon."

The night elf strained her neck, whimpering at the sight of her wolf entangled in the succubus' whip.

_No, it can't end like this. I refuse to let it end like this!_

Her body, however, disagreed completely. Her strength was slowly failing her as she struggled to stand, falling face first into the dirt. She coughed hoarsely, her mucus mixed with blood.

"Sh-shit…"

"Ha! Is this all the Ally has? Pathetic!" Nao gave another harsh kick to the girl's side causing her to groan. Again and again she thrust her booted foot into the now tender ribcage of the helpless elf, laughing all the while.

"Nao! That's enough!"

It seemed Nao had selective hearing…

"Nao! _Enough_!"

The rogue stopped mid-kick, slowly lowering her foot to nudge the night elf over onto her back. There was a thin stream of blood trickling from her lips. She was out cold.

"Heh, bitch couldn't take it anyway. Did you hear her crying like a little girl?" Nao looked to Shizuru whose fists were balled tightly at her sides.

"Fujino?"

Red eyes snapped up to meet pale green ones. Nao swallowed at the slight glow they seemed to give off.

"When I tell you to stop, you listen to me. Do you understand?"

"The hell's it matter? She's Alliance! We're at war with them, or did you forget that?"

Shizuru shook her head, her magic prickling the hairs on the back of Nao's neck to stand on end. This was not going to be pretty.

"I am at war with no elves, nor are you!"

Nao seemed to back off at this and bit her tongue. With a snort she looked to the unconscious elf.

"…then what do we do with her."

Shizuru inhaled deeply, calming herself. "We take her with us."

* * *

**well? yay or nay? god..nao makes a hot rogue... (sheepish smile)**


	2. Chapter 2

**back for round two! im glad you all seem to enjoy this so far. as per request, tomoe will be making her apperance shortly. calm down you Fujino-fangirls. shes not after shizuru this time around. nao needs some lovin and how cute are 2 psychos together? hehe. also, i wanted to say that im taking a few liberties here with the WoW races and their apperances, magics, etc. ok, ok, enough rambling. enjoy.**

* * *

"Tell me again, why did we bring her with us?"

"Because I told you to."

"That doesn't answer my question, Fujino."

Shizuru sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Nao, see if Marguerite needs help with supper."

"But—"

"Leave!"

Nao clicked her tongue, cursing under her breath. Elerynn giggled at the childish display, shaking her head.

"Not a word from you, demon." Nao growled as she left the room, making sure to slam the door behind her.

Elerynn, for the most part, sided with Nao. She looked over to the unconscious elf, then to the caged beast.

"Mistress…why _did_ we take them with us?"

Shizuru was quiet as she sat in front of the fireplace, watching the flames dance in exotic patterns. Elerynn, becoming slightly worried for her mistress, moved next to her.

"Mistress?"

"Rynn…"

The demon fell silent, pale blue eyes blinking at the nickname.

Shizuru sighed and laid back, turning on her side. Her eyes wandered to the sleeping form of her captive. The young night elf's chest slowly rose and fell, her lips parted just slightly to reveal the tip of a pink tongue. Why _had_ she saved her? Nao was right. They were at war with the Allies and the Night Elves were a part of that faction. So then…why?

"You know why…" Shizuru whispered more so to herself but Elerynn had caught it anyways.

"…Shizuru." Dropping all formalities, Elerynn turned to face her mistress once again. "Is it because of…Anh?"

Shizuru visibly tensed, eyes closing in thought.

Anh Lu, a high elf, and Shizuru's former lover…

"_Shizuru? Shizuru! Honestly now, where could that girl have run off to? Shizuru! We aren't finished the lesson yet!" Anh sighed heavily, setting the thick tome down with a thud. _

_"You know the kid's probably by the lake. She always is." Anh's companion, a winged imp, snorted as he peeled an apple free of its skin. _

_"Mm."_

_"Don't 'Mm' me. You know I'm right." He sat himself on Anh's shoulder._

_Anh raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Ara? Then maybe you could be so kind as to fetch her, dear Cinder?"_

_The imp scowled, his tail flicking irritably. "But…but my apple—"_

_"Will be here when you get back." _

_"Grrr…you're lucky I like you. I don't know why you even bother with that kid. She's so lazy!"_

_"Cinder…" Anh warned._

_"I'm going, I'm going…"_

_Ahn waited until the demon fluttered off towards the woods before picking her tome back up again, idly turning the pages._

_"You can come out now, Shizuru."_

_There was a light rustling in the bushes as a young blood elf emerged, several leaves stuck to blonde hair. She frowned, dusting herself off as she came to sit by the older high elf._

_"How long did you know I was there?"_

_"Since I came back from the house with Cinder. Why don't you like him?"_

_Shizuru looked down, finding her boots to be oddly interesting. "It's not that I don't like _him_. It's just…I don't know…" A light blush was starting to colour her cheeks._

_Anh suppressed a giggle as she picked the leaves from Shizuru's hair. "You're jealous."_

_Shizuru's head shot up, cheeks a bright pink now. "Wh-what?"_

_Anh couldn't hold her laughter anymore. Shizuru frowned._

"_I am _not_ jealous! Why would I be jealous of a grey skinned, pointed eared…thing!"_

_Anh laid a delicate hand on her apprentices shoulder._

"_You can't deny it, dear. I can feel it, or have you forgotten my abilities?"_

_Shizuru's blush burned just a little brighter and she returned to staring at the ground with a grumble._

_Anh smirked. "What was that?"_

_Shizuru huffed. "So what?"_

_Finally controlling her mirth, Anh gently cupped the girl's chin, tilting it so their eyes met. "Don't be. You have no reason to be."_

_The young warlock swallowed the lump in her throat, nodding slightly at her shan'do. _

_Anh smiled. "Good girl." She inched closer to the girl, hand coming to rest on a reddened cheek. Shizuru held her breath, red eyes wide in anticipation. Anh smiled again, giggling softly. "You're too cute like this."_

_Shizuru frowned. "Stop being such a tease."_

_"My apologies." _

_Their lips brushed against the others, chaste at first. Becoming bolder, Shizuru pushed herself forward to deepen the kiss and gently lay Anh down on the grass. Anh tangled her fingers in Shizuru's hair, nipping at the girl's lip for admittance. Shizuru groaned._

_"Ahem!"_

_Both stopped, frantically pushing away from each other to find Cinder floating just above them, tiny arms crossed against his furry chest._

_"I should have known you two were gettin' it on!"_

_"Cinder!"_

"Anh…" Shizuru whispered, gently brushing a lock of blue hair from the elf's face, marveling at how pale her skin was. "Her eyes are just like yours, and yet…"

The night elf stirred, groaning softly as she finally came to. Shizuru withdrew her hand as if burned, inching away.

"Uhnn…" Natsuki coughed, wincing at the tightness of her throat. She was dehydrated, sore, and not at all happy. Slowly emerald eyes blinked open, a hand coming up to shield them from the light of the fire. "Where..?"

"You are at my home in Silvermoon, hunter."

Natsuki's eyes snapped open as she struggled to her knees. She didn't make it far, however, the poison still working its way out of her system. She collapsed with a curse.

"Heathen…what have you done to me? Where is Duran?!" Natsuki glared up at her capture, the anger in her eyes causing them to glow faintly. Shizuru's own eyes seemed to darken as she stood and then knelt close to the hunter.

"Watch your tongue, elf. You are in my home and I would hope for you to respect that."

Natsuki laughed, coughing harshly at the strain she caused herself. Once she composed herself, she looked to Shizuru again.

"Respect? How dare you speak to _me_ about respect. You come from a race of traitors and you dare to lecture me?"

Shizuru sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I don't know what they are teaching you on the other side, but our bloodlines are not that far apart."

Natsuki scowled and forced herself to sit, with much struggling. Shizuru laid a hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her back. "You must rest. Nao's poison has yet to completely fade."

Natsuki slapped the hand from her arm, an insult on the tip of her tongue, when she was suddenly thrown several feet back by a rather swift kick.

"Rynn!"

The succubus stood by her mistress, muscles tense from the sudden rush of adrenaline.

"Rynn, please. Go see if Nao and Marguerite have dinner ready."

Elerynn huffed but did as she was told.

Once the demon was gone Shizuru walked to Natsuki and held out her hand.

"I apologize for my minion's actions. She is very…defensive."

Natsuki struggled to her feet, reluctantly taking the warlocks hand and standing. She staggered a bit, a sudden wave of dizziness knocking her off balance, and stumbled into the blood elf's chest. Shizuru's arms instinctively wrapped themselves around the hunter to steady her, a light blush colouring her cheeks.

At first, all Natsuki could think about was how warm the body felt against hers.

_She almost feels feverish. Wait, what am I saying? What am I _doing_?!_

All too quickly (for Shizuru, anyway) Natsuki pulled back, again staggering. She leaned against the closest wall, a hand to her head.

"What's…wrong with me."

Shizuru frowned, her eyes downcast. "I'm sorry. It's the after effects of Nao's poison. It will fade once you rest a bit longer."

Natsuki looked up, startled at the blood elf's guilt ridden expression.

"Did you save me? Why are you helping me? And Duran…where is Duran!?"

"Please, calm yourself. I will answer your questions after you have eaten something. Dinner should be ready soon. Sit and I will return shortly."

With that Shizuru turned and headed out the door after their meal. Natsuki sat and wondered aloud, "What in the name of Azshara is going on?"

* * *

**whew, ok so that lil flashback went longer than i planned, sorry about that. i didnt really know who to pair shizuru up with in the past, and anh seemed like a good idea at the time (sweatdrop). review as always. thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys, as a heads up im on vacation this week (yay me!) so i apologize for leaving youse hanging at the end of this chappie. i wanted to get something out, ya know? this is pretty much just some overdue Shiznat fluffiness. i heart Natsuki sometimes (sweatdrop)**

* * *

Shizuru leaned her back against the door after closing it, sighing heavily. Elerynn was there in a second, tailing whipping about in annoyance.

"Mistress, why did you stop me? That filthy elf—"

"Rynn, please…return to your realm. I shall call you if I need you."

The succubus bit her lip. Mumbling in her native tongue she was surrounded by a purple light and in a flash she was gone. Shizuru ran a hand through her hair.

"Forgive me, Rynn, but I cannot deal with this now."

"Deal with what? From what I hear the Ally struck you. That demon was doing you a favour." A young girl, perhaps no older than Nao, came from the kitchen holding a small bowl of steaming liquid. She handed it to Shizuru who nodded her thanks.

"She did not strike me, Marguerite. Even if she did I cannot say I would blame her. Nao _did_ poison her."

The green hair girl huffed. "Whatever the case, you should eat. It's been a long day and already night has fallen." Marguerite giggled softly. "Nao's already asleep. Passed out after eating, she did. I swear, that girl has a bottomless pit for a stomach."

"Or perhaps it is just Tomoe's delectable cooking that has calmed Nao's nerves, ne?" Shizuru grinned.

Marguerite blushed and waved off the compliment. "Please Shizuru, do not waste such compliments on me. Save them for someone who deserves them."

"Ara? Like our night elf guest?" Again Shizuru couldn't help the smile that curled her lips. Oh how she loved to tease! And it seemed to be working if Marguerite's flushed face was any indication.

"I would think not! That…that…_elf_ doesn't deserve your hospitality let alone your kindess! Why, I would think to leave her on the battlefield, not take her back with us. Not to mention that beast of hers! That is a whole other situation that I cannot fathom! Why—"

"Marguerite, enough! Calm yourself. What's done is done and it was done by my will. Or are you questioning my methods?"

Tomoe's jaw snapped shut instantly.

"That is what I thought. Now please, get some rest. I will tend to our guest for the night. And please make sure to give the "beast" some of our left over meat. I do not want the poor thing to go hungry."

The girl snorted, flipping a stray hair from her face. "As you wish, Shizuru."

Shizuru smiled. "Thank you, Tomoe. And goodnight."

Entering the room once more Shizuru was careful to keep the bowl of stew steady. The hunter lay on her stomach, gently poking at the wound on her back with a wince. Shizuru suppressed a giggle.

"Ara, I would think one would stop doing something that hurt them so, not repeat the action."

Natsuki jumped and turned, grimacing at the pain she caused herself. Shizuru was at her side in an instant, the stew forgotten on the nearby table.

"Please, do not move! You will reopen the stitching."

Natsuki growled. "I wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for you people to begin with! Leave me!"

Shizuru's face hardened. With a firm but gentle shove Natsuki was on her stomach again. She lifted the hunter's shirt, scowling at the soaked bandaging.

"You were playing with it, weren't you?"

Natsuki's face rivaled the colour of a lobster at that moment. This woman had so easily subdued her and was now reprimanding her?! Natsuki Kuga was no child! She was a proud member of the Alliance! An honoured Huntress of Fenrir! A—

"Well?"

Natsuki winced, and this time it wasn't because of her wound.

Shizuru sighed and gently began unraveling the gauze around her ribs and back.

"The wound has seeped through the coverings. They need to be changed… otherwise it will become infected if not treated properly."

"U-uhn…" Natsuki's mind had shut down once the warlock's hands made contact with her skin. They were warm, soft, so unlike her own which were calloused and hard from battle. Despite herself she closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of another's touch.

Shizuru, for her part, was trying her best not to grope the injured girl. But being Shizuru she couldn't pass up the opportunity now could she? Not when said girl was sighing in content at her touch. A light brush of fingers here, a gentle caress of skin there. With each stroke of her fingers Shizuru felt the hunter shiver.

_By the gods this is torturous._

"How…how does it look?"

Natsuki's voice broke Shizuru from her trance-like state. Shaking her head she surveyed the wound.

"Not as bad as I thought it to be. Stay put. I need to clean it before I reapply the dressing."

While Shizuru gathered the proper ointments, Natsuki watched her. She watched the light from the fire dance along the older woman's back, highlighting her hair a deep red. She watched her hips sway under the fitting cloak of purple and red, hypnotized by their movement…

_Wait a minute. What?! Since when did I fancy _women_…let alone Blood Elf women?! But…by the gods she is quite the woman…_

"Hunter? Hunter, are you alright?"

"Wh-wha? I…yes, yes I'm fine."

_Caught staring, nice one Kuga._

Shizuru giggled behind her hand, kneeling beside her once again. She set down several herbs and a fresh set of bandages.

"I will need you to lie on your stomach again, hunter. This will—"

"Natsuki."

Shizuru blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"Natsuki. My name…is Natsuki, not hunter."

Shizuru smiled then and nodded. "I am Shizuru. And it is a pleasure to meet you, Natsuki."

Natsuki grunted a greeting, quickly looking away to hide her blush. Shizuru held back a laugh. "Well then, Natsuki, please lay on your stomach. This will sting a bit, but it will help numb the pain as well as heal the wound."

Natsuki did as she was instructed, lying with her back exposed to Shizuru. The older woman dipped a piece of cloth into the herb ointment and gently applied pressure to the wound. Natsuki hissed through her teeth, muscles tensing at the burning sensation. Shizuru flinched. She hated causing the girl pain but it was a necessity.

Once the ointment and bandages were applied Shizuru helped Natsuki to a comfortable position on the mat. Once the girl was settled she stood and retrieved the stew.

"Here, you must eat. It will help your wounds to heal." Shizuru held the bowl out to her with a warm smile.

Natsuki stared at the food a moment before taking the bowl and scooping up a good portion of it. She brought it to her nose and sniffed it. Shizuru couldn't contain her laughter then.

"What's so funny?"

"Ara, I apologize! It's just that Natsuki looked like a puppy just then, sniffing her food. Are you afraid it's poisoned?"

Natsuki huffed. "Well, how do I know it's not?"

"I can assure Natsuki it is not poisoned. Here." Shizuru leaned closer, taking the spoon from Natsuki's now limp fingers. Crimson locked with emerald as Shizuru took the food into her mouth, making sure to lick the spoon clean before placing it back into the bowl.

"There, see? No poison."

Natsuki's jaw seemed to unhinge while Shizuru "proved" her food was untainted.

_Did I say woman before? Make that temptress! _

_

* * *

_**oh im such a jerk for leaving it there! but like i said im in a hotel right now, burnt to a crisp (damn sun) and sleepy..so...im'a take a nap now. maybe more will come to me in a dream (insert dreamy music now)**


End file.
